


Gently I'll Wake You

by waffles_007



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waffles_007/pseuds/waffles_007
Summary: The first thing Brent feels as he’s waking up is the warm press of Duncan’s mouth against the column of his neck and it tickles just the slightest bit. But before his sleep fuzzed brain can really even process that though, Duncan’s slowly working his lips down to the curve of his shoulder and Brent feels Duncan’s hand sliding over his hip and slipping under his waistband, down the front of his sleep pants. A low gravely moan slips from Brent’s lips, his voice rough with disuse from sleep, as Duncan’s hand tightens a tiny bit and starts a rhythmic pattern of stroking up, up, up right to the tip, then all the way down till Duncan’s hand meets the join of Brent’s body.





	Gently I'll Wake You

**Author's Note:**

> Literally nothing more than a pwp because I told darkangel I *had* to write something because I've been in such a writing funk lately.
> 
> Title from the song of the same name by Chicago off of Chicago X.

The first thing Brent feels as he’s waking up is the warm press of Duncan’s mouth against the column of his neck and it tickles just the slightest bit. But before his sleep fuzzed brain can really even process that though, Duncan’s slowly working his lips down to the curve of his shoulder and Brent feels Duncan’s hand sliding over his hip and slipping under his waistband, down the front of his sleep pants. A low gravely moan slips from Brent’s lips, his voice rough with disuse from sleep, as Duncan’s hand tightens a tiny bit and starts a rhythmic pattern of stroking up, up, up right to the tip, then all the way down till Duncan’s hand meets the join of Brent’s body.   

“You awake?”

Duncan’s voice is low in Brent’s ear, his breath warm against his skin as he plants a soft kiss right on the shell.

Brent doesn’t bother answering—he simply lets another small moan speak for itself along with starting a slow rock of his hips to match the measured pace Duncan’s doling out.

“C’mon, roll over…” Duncan mutters, pulling Brent gently off his side and on to his back as he slides one leg over Brent’s thighs and settles, covering Brent with his body. “Feels good…” Duncan mutters again, his voice muffled as his head dips down and he rests his forehead in the crook of Brent’s neck while his hips start a slow roll against Brent’s.

Brent tips his head back, exposes more of his neck for Duncan and slides his hands down Duncan’s sides until they’re resting on the curve of Duncan’s ass. Brent’s fingers tighten a little, sinking in to the muscles that flex underneath Duncan’s boxers; he urges him on, pulling up, forcing Duncan to press a little harder against his now filled out cock.

They stay like that—rutting—Brent on his back, Duncan sliding his body against Brent’s for a while, no sense of urgency, no rushing, and it feel good to just to be close together in the early morning.

“What’s got in to you this morning?” Brent asks quietly with a small chuckle as Duncan’s hands are finding Brent’s and lacing their fingers together, allowing Duncan to raise himself slightly to thrust his hips a little harder.

Duncan turns a slight shade of pink and manages a small shrug before answering. “Dunno—you just looked…I don’t know.”

Brent furrows his eyebrows a bit skeptically. “Looked what?”

Duncan rolls his eyes. “You looked, uh, I don’t know. Hot?”

“I looked hot? Sleeping?” Brent answers, amused.

Duncan slows his hips till they’re barely moving. “Shut up—I don’t know? I just wanted you, ok?”

Brent laughs fondly; Duncan always gets flustered when Brent presses him to actually _talk_. “Good thing I want you too.” Brent follows up his comment with lifting his head off the pillow, searching out Duncan’s mouth and Brent sighs in to the kiss when Duncan finally leans back down to meet him.

It’s not long before the slow deep kiss turns a bit more heated, Duncan letting go of Brent’s hands and twining his fingers in to Brent’s hair, holding Brent’s head in place as he starts to nip and suck on Brent’s lips. “Want you…” Duncan mutters as his mouth slides against Brent’s and Brent agrees, nodding his head the best he can.

Duncan gives Brent one last deep kiss before pushing himself off of Brent, allowing Brent to sit up and pull his t-shirt off and giving him a chance to slip his sleep pants off down to the foot of the bed. Duncan rummages for a moment in the nightstand, pulls out lube and tosses it on the bed next to Brent before stripping off his own clothes. Brent rolls back on to his side momentarily, propping himself up on an elbow as Duncan disrobes; he’ll never get tired of watching Duncan getting undressed.

“On your back.” Duncan directs after his clothes are in a pile on the floor and he’s got the lube open in one hand and a bunch of the viscous liquid covering the fingers of his other hand.

“Bossy.” Brent snickers but complies easily, rolling on to his back and planting his feet on the mattress, legs spread.

Brent doesn’t say too much after that: Duncan’s pushed Brent’s legs even further apart, his hand sliding down and fingers starting to gently rub against Brent’s hole. Duncan teases for just a moment, giving Brent a wry smile when the very beginning of a whine slips out of Brent’s mouth. Duncan takes his time opening Brent up, sliding in his middle finger first then adding a second after a couple of minutes, eventually working his way up to three, making sure Brent’s loosened up a bit and ready.

“…ready…” Brent half moans out as Duncan’s fingers work inside him, twisting and stretching and Brent lets out a groan when Duncan finally withdraws his fingers and crawls fully between Brent’s spread legs.

Brent watches as Duncan slicks up his cock with lube, Duncan’s hand making a loose fist and stroking a few times before steadying himself with one hand on the mattress as the other wraps around the base of his cock as he lines up against Brent’s opening.

They both let out groans as Duncan’s cockhead stretches Brent out then sinks in as Brent pulls him in past the crown until Duncan’s fully buried in Brent’s ass. “Fuck—you’re always so tight…” Duncan mumbles as he’s lowering himself to cover Brent’s body with his own.

Fucking like this—close as they can be, Duncan bracketing Brent’s shoulders with his arms while he pivots his hips, Brent’s arms wrapped around his back and his legs wrapped around Duncan’s thighs pulling him in—is Duncan’s favorite. It’s pretty basic, pretty simple, pretty vanilla in the grand scheme of things, but it’s so intimate and it allows Duncan easy access to kissing Brent’s lips as much as he wants, swallowing down the moans and grunts that punch from Brent’s mouth.

This position also allows Duncan to go slow, so slow, pushing in till he’s deeply settled in Brent’s ass, pulling back till his tip catches and pulls on Brent’s rim. He can fuck Brent for what seems like hours when he’s laying like this. But eventually, Duncan feels Brent’s legs tightening around his waist, feels Brent’s heels digging in and pulling him even closer, even harder.

Duncan shifts his weight a little to one arm to support himself, snakes his other arm down between them and wraps his fingers around Brent’s cock and strokes in time with his thrusts. It’s not long before Duncan’s watching as Brent’s eyes are closing and his head is thrown back on the pillow, and Brent’s mouth is dropping open and stuttered and staggered fragments of words are spilling from Brent’s lips. It’s a litany of ‘yes, please, faster, Dunc, Dunc, fuck, close…’ over and over until Brent forcefully pulls Duncan down and kisses him hard and rough as Duncan feels Brent coming all over his closed fist.

Duncan follows not much longer after that, Brent’s body tightening around his cock as he comes pushes Duncan to the edge and then further as Duncan’s hips shake and he groans loudly in to Brent’s mouth as he comes deep in Brent’s ass. Duncan’s body goes slack against Brent’s, resting his weight on Brent as he catches his breath for a moment before carefully pulling out and sliding off to settle against Brent’s side.

Neither one of them says much of anything, they’re both too come dumb and spent for any conversation, so Brent wraps an arm around Duncan, pulls him in close so they’re wrapped close together as they both drift off for a couple more hours of sleep.

 


End file.
